Life As A Dauntless
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Initiation is over and Tris is happy with her Dauntless life. But will she remain happy? There are people out there trying to hurt her. That's a question that will be answered as you read the story. Also, there was no war so that means Will is alive. Please do me a favour and review telling me what you think and follow and favourite. I love hearing what you guys have to say.
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! This is my first ever fanfiction. I'm sorry if it's bad because I'm not a good writer but...please review because I'd really love to know your thoughts and opinions and I really would like some constructive criticism to help me get better but please don't be mean because I get enough of that at school and at home. Thanks for reading.**

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says.

"You know," I say. "I don't really care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

It is the best moment of my life.

Tobias pulls away after a minute and looks behind me. I turn around and see Will and Christina staring at me. I smile as I gently kiss Tobias again. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight though at Zeke's party."

I nod. "Okay, bye." He waves and I wave back.

"Care to explain what that was?" Christina asks.

I turn around to face her. "Oh...yeah...uh, I'm kind of dating Four."

She gives me a dull look. "Nah," she says sarcastically.

"Wait. You're dating Four? Since when?" Will asks.

I shrug my shoulders. I know when but I don't want to go into detail. "Well, I gotta go get ready for Zeke's party...bye." I sprint out the door, avoiding the awkward conversation that is yet to come.

I go to the transfers dorms and throw on the first pair of clothes of mine that I could find. Black hoodie and singlet and leggings. I go to the chasm and just sit for a bit, waiting for seven pm to come. But the place is pretty much empty.

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see who it is. It's Peter. "Hey, Stiff."

I ignore him. But I shuffle the tiniest bit away from the chasm. Like I'd let him be near me when no one's around and I'm this close to the chasm. The flashback in my mind makes me shudder.

"What, you're not gonna say 'hey' back?"

I'm actually kind of scared that he might push me for beating him in initiation.

"Ow...now I'm sad that not even the Stiff will talk to me."

I sigh. "Go away, Peter."

"So no one wants to talk to me? Fine. But will you do me a favour?"

I roll my eyes and stand up. "No."

"That wasn't an option." He punches my jaw and I wince. I hold my hand to my jaw as I punch him in the face. He stumbles back.

He kicks me in the leg and I collapse to the ground. He constantly kicks me while I'm on the floor and I can't get up because whenever I try he pushes me back down again.

He grabs my hair and slams my head into the ground. A streak of blood falls from my forehead and I get a massive headache.

I kick his leg and he falls too. He quickly gets back up, clearly annoyed, and punches me in the face constantly. My jaw hurts, as does my nose, head, temple, ear, neck, throat, gut, legs, arms, knuckles.

I hear more footsteps and Peter runs away. My vision starts to blacken as I see Tobias run towards me.

"Tris!" he shouts. "Tris! Are you okay? Tris!"

My vision fully disappears and I slip out of consciousness.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to try make them all at least a thousand words. It was only short because I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger and it was the first chapter. Anyway, I have to go to bed now. I don't want to miss being beaten up at school. Sorry for being such a downer. Anyway, please review, follow, favourite and share with your friends. Also, I like constructive criticism so please feel free. Stay awesome guys. And out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude. So I was bored and decided to update twice today, don't always expect it. Anyway, I posted chapter 1 twenty minutes ago and I already have nine views on it. :) So anyway, here's chapter two and I hope you really do like it. And don't forget to review.**

I open my eyes to Tobias. I look around and notice I'm in his apartment. I blink a few times, just so I can focus my eyes.

"Hey," Tobias says. "You okay?"

"Well, I just got beat up so...yeah, I guess."

He laughs. "That's my girl. Tough as nails."

I roll my eyes. "So how long have I been out?"

He shrugs. "Couple hours."

I sigh. "My head hurts."

He smiles. "Yeah, I bet it does. So what happened?"

I would ignore him and just not say but, it's not like it's a big secret. "I was sitting by the chasm and Peter came up behind me and said hey but I ignored him—" I'm cut off by a sharp pain in my head. I put my hand to my head and wince. Tobias puts a hand on my shoulder to comfort me and I smile.

"So anyway, he got mad and hit me and I hit him back. Then he knocked me on the ground and started kicking me. I kicked him back and he fell, but then he got back up and slammed my head against the floor. Then you came and..." He looks like he might punch someone, probably Peter. I shuffle back a little, although I don't know why. He would never hurt me.

I put my hand over his but the evil look in his eyes doesn't disappear. He gets up and runs out the room. I scream his name but he doesn't come back. I follow him out, and I know exactly where he's going. The transfer dorms.

He makes it there and Peter is laughing with two of the initiates that I can't put a name on.

I hide behind the door as I watch Tobias walk in. Peter looks and him and instantly stops laughing.

He gets up and walks up to Tobias. Tobias stops and looks into Peters stupid, little eyes. "Oh, Four. You stickin' up for ya girlfriend, are ya?"

Tobias steps forward and throws a hit at Peter. Peter tries to block it but Tobias swings his other fist and it connects with Peters jaw. Peter winces and tries to throw one himself but Tobias blocks it and kicks his throat. Peter falls to the floor, struggling to breathe and Tobias starts kicking him like Peter did to me.

"It's not so fun being on the other side, is it, you, coward!" Peter winces and swears under his breath. Asshole. And for some reason, I just watch with a grin on my face.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll kill you!" Tobias kicks a few more times until Peter is out cold. He then turns around and walks away. He sees me by the door with a smile and he smiles too. He grabs my hands and pulls me back to his apartment.

When we make it we both laugh hysterically. I've decided that I don't care about Peter anymore. He can die and I wouldn't care. In fact, I'd probably be the one who kills him.

He takes a step closer to me and gently kisses me. After a few seconds I look at his hands and pull away.

"What," he says, then looks at his hands. "Oh." They're all bloodied and bruised.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's not the first time I've practically broken my knuckles."

I smile and kiss him again.

"Well, I'm tired. Butt-kicking is hard work. You crashing here tonight?" I nod. "Okay, well, you'd better get a good night sleep. Job choosing is tomorrow."

"Hmm, what should I choose," I ask him.

"Anything but the fence. If you work the fence then I'll never get to see you." I smile.

"Okay. Hey, wasn't Zeke's party tonight?"

"Uh...yeah. We missed it, though."

I smile. "Okay, goodnight." I quickly kiss his lips and hop into bed. Tobias hoos in straight after. I close my eyes and feel relaxed. I sigh.

I smile as I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I wake up to Tobias slowly shaking my shoulder. "Come on, we're going to be late." I get up and head for bathroom door where my clothes are but he jerks my arm back and kisses me. I kiss him back.<p>

I get changed and brush my hair and the second I make it to the living room, Tobias pulls me out the door.

We make it to the chasm and Eric and Max stand in front of everyone. "Initiates, you all survived initiation and are now a part of Dauntless. Today you pick your jobs and happily work them until you die. So you'll have your job for a year or two," Eric says smiling.

I roll my eyes. "First...Tris." Everyone looks at me and I walk up. "So, how do want to spend the rest of your life?" I roll my eyes again.

Okay, so I'm not going to choose the fence. What am I going to choose? Think, Tris, think. I got it.

I bite my lip. "I want to work the..."

**Okay, so I ended the chapter on a cliff hanger, but only because it's fun. Anyway, I'll probably update again tonight anyway. So stay tuned and please review, favourite or follow or I'll stop writing it. Nah, I could never do that to my nine viewers. But feel free to give me some ideas in PM or something. And, for you's, and me, there's going to be some sort of fight in every chapter because I love fighting. Well, fighting that doesn't involve me. Here's a secret, I have another fanfiction account that has my true identity but doesn't mention my shit life. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bro! It's AnonymousFanDude! But if you didn't know that then you need help. Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not mean. I'm sorry I said I'd update again yesterday but...it's two in the morning, give me a break. So I might not be updating tomorrow as it'll be my birthday! I'm turning 14! It's about time. Well anyway, I bet you don't care about my boring life so, here's my chapter. And incase you forgot, the last chapter ended on a cliff hanger. Enjoy :)**

I bite my lip. "I want to work the...I want to..." I don't know. What do I say. Think, conscience, think! "I want to..."

"Hurry up! What are you waiting for, bitch!" I turn to the crowd. Peter. I'll get him back later.

"I want to train the transfers." **(you were all expecting that, I know it. Probably because every Divergent No War fanfic I've read, Tris has trained the transfers. It's cliche.)**

I look to Tobias who smiles. We're gonna be training buddies! Everybody do the training buddies dance!

I walk through the crowd of people until I reach Tobias. I bump into Peter on the way there though. Cuz I felt like it!

When I reach Tobias I hug him and he kisses me. "Eww!" I hear someone scream at us. I frown and Tobias laughs.

* * *

><p>I sit in Tobias' apartment with a can of water in my hands. They existed. Or so I've been told.<p>

"Hey, Trissy," Tobias says.

I scowl at him and punch him in the arm. "If you ever call me that again I will gouge your eyeballs out of their holes and let them watch as I stab you over and over and then skin you alive and burn your remains!"

He has a blank look on his face and I realise I'm holding a knife. "I'm sorry...Trissy."

I throw the knife behind behind him, inches away from his eye. He jumps and I smile. He runs up to me and playfully tackles me to the ground and kisses me.

"Move in with me, Tris."

He wants me to move in with him. OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! "Yeah, sure. Why not," I say, casually.

He laughs.

* * *

><p>I sit at the cafeteria with Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn and Zeke. Tobias is working so he couldn't make it to lunch.<p>

"So, if I throw a muffin, outside the fence, it would get pelted with bullets," Uriah says, strangely excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lynn says.

"Noo! Muffin! I'll save you!" Holy crap, Marlene's a freak.

We all laugh as we eat our muffins.

Will sits across from and and he stops eating for a moment and looks behind me. I turn around to Peter and his two friends that I'm just gonna call creep 1 and creep 2. Peter smiles. "Hey, _Trissy." _Trissy. He heard Tobias and I talking. But how?

"Go away," I snap.

"Hey, don't be a downer. I just wanted to talk."

I roll my eyes and notice that everyone in at the table is staring at me. "Well go talk to creepy number one and creepy number two," I say, gesturing to Peters gang.

They both look at me angrily. Then one of them says, "Hey, I'll kick your—"

"Shut up," Peter says cutting him off. "Don't be mean to the Stiff."

I'm almost ready to punch him. Instead, I let that Abnegation girl come out and ignore him.

"What? Stiffs not gonna do anything?" I get up and leave the cafeteria before I go nuts. I walk to the net and hear footsteps of people running. They're following me.

I take a couple of random turns, so now I don't know where I am. I pause and turn around. No ones following me anymore. It's silent. I must've lost them. Good.

I look straight ahead, wondering where I am. I've never been in this part of Dauntless before and no one is in sight.

A hand grasps grip of my wrist. It pulls me backwards into a wall. I loose balance and smash into it, getting a really bad headache. I see Peter in front of me, smirking.

"Me three, Trissy...zero." He turns around and walks away. I get up off the floor, ignoring my headache, and jump on him, tackling him to the ground.

He falls and I fall on top of him. I punch him constantly. He doesn't hit me back though, because I made it so he can't. I keep punching and kicking him, enjoying it. It's fun.

Two people grab hold of me and pull me off of him. It's the rest of his gang. I elbow one in the face from behind and shove the other one into the wall. They both lay on the ground, about to get up but I decide to kick them as hard as I can.

They both lay on the ground, unconscious as Peter sneaks up behind me and starts hitting me. I fall to the ground and he kicks me. I kick him in the face and he stumbles backwards. I stomp my foot in his face and and his nose starts to bleed as he loses consciousness. But that doesn't stop me from punching.

A hand wraps around my waist and at first I try to hit whoever it is, then I see that it's Tobias.

"Stop, Tris," Tobias screams. "Stop!"

I stop kicking Peter and calm myself for a minute. "How did you know I was here?"

"I was working in the control room when I saw the cafeteria camera and you were talking to Peter. After you ran away I watched and when you started fighting, I left to come find you," Tobias says.

"You don't always have to help when I get into fights. I can handle it on my own." I toll my eyes.

"Well if I didn't, Peter would probably be dead. Look at his face. I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken."

I roll my eyes again. "It's an improvement," I say as i stomp away, Tobias following me.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review, follow and favourite. I would really appreciate it. Also tell me who you think should get in a fight and I'll try my best. Also, should I start doing QOTC? Just tell me in the reviews or PM me. I don't care. Stay anonymous guys, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! Its AnonymousFanDude! Sorry if my writing in this chapter is off, I'm using a different device. I'll edit it when I go back on the ipad I have that has spellcheck. I'm also terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it's been my birthday and I turned fourteen so I've been extremely busy. Anyway, thankyou everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. I now have one review, three favourites, and three follows. So, I don't know about you, but there is not a good Divergent fanfic out there that doesnt have a game of Candor or Dauntless so, I hope you love this chapter as much as I do...even though I haven't read the chapter yet because I haven't written it yet. I am also very excited because this story is just under two-thousand words, which makes this the longest fanfic chapter I've ever wrote. Thank you.**

The alarm clock sounds and I roll over. Tobias turn it off and looks to me. "Go back to bed, Tris, I just have an early shift."

"What time is it?"

He chacks his watch. "Six in the morning."

"You have fun," I say, rolling over. I hear him laugh as he leaves the room. I drift back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Tris. We're playing Candor or Dauntless tonight. Do you and Four wanna come," Zeke asks me. I nod my head. "Great," he says and runs off into fairy land. Also known as, 'through a door.'<p>

Tobias walks into the cafeteria and sits next to me. I only now realise that we're the only two people at our tables. Where's everyone else?

"Hey," Tobias says.

"Hey," I reply. "Oh, we're going to Zeke's tonight for a game of Candor or Dauntless."

"Sweet! I love that game!" We both laugh.

"Well, let's go back to the apartment and chillax, before we have to completely embarrass ourselves."

Tobias laughs. "We're not going to completely embarrass ourselves."

"Well, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marl—"

"So they will be there?" I nod. "Then we are going to completely embarrass ourselves." I laugh.

* * *

><p>Tobias and I walk up to Zeke's door and knock. I'm wearing a casual black singlet with a black, leather jacket and leggings. I'm also wearing black, leather boots, to finish off the outfit.<p>

Zeke answers the door. "It's about time you two showed up!" He turns into the apartment. "Four and Tris are hear!" I hear a few cheers come from inside the apartment. We both step in and everyone gathers around in a circle.

"Okay, if you don't know how to play, then get the hell out of my apartment!"

Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will and I are in a circle in the middle of Zeke's apartment. Zeke brings us some drinks.

"Okay, I'm going first," Zeke says. "Uriah, lil' bro, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'm no pansycake! Dauntless for life!"

Zeke clears his throat. "I...uh...Dauntless you to..." he pulls out a bright pink top, really small shorts and thick, red lipstick. "Run into the chasm, wearing this, and scream, 'I want a boyfriend'." Everyone laughs and looks at Uriah, who's smirking. His jumps up into the air, grabs the clothes from Zeke and runs off into the bathroom to gets changed. He comes out two minutes later, wearing the outfit, and everyone laughs. Oh my gosh. I can't believe Uriah's actually going to do this.

"Anyone wanna come," Uriah asks and everyone gets up. We all walk to the chasm and hide behind a wall. Uriah walks out and stands right behind someone. He then takes the chance to scream, "I want a boyfriend!" We all laugh as people stare at Uriah. "What? You got a problem?" Everyone looks away and Uriah starts to walk towards us. "Yeah, what I thought!"

We run back to Zeke's apartment, people eyeballing off Uriah, but he just stares at them until they look away. We make it back and have a laughing spree.

"Okay, Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?"

She looks up and down at him. "Candor."

Uriah frowns at her. "Pansycake!" She glares at him and he shuts up. "Do you love me?" Everyone looks at Marlene and she blushes.

She curls her lip. "Yes, Uriah. I love you." Uriah crawls up to her and kisses her. She pulls away after and few seconds and looks him down. "But not in that outfit." He looks down and laughs.

"Okay, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?"

I look to the roof. "Candor."

"Pansycake!" I push Uriah and he raises his hands in defence.

"Okay, what's Fours real name?"

Tobias looks at me in fear, so does Zeke. I smirk. "Four's real name is..." Tobias looks more worried than before and it's amazing. "John Smith."

Everyone looks at me in disbelief. Even Tobias looks confused. "I'm kidding. I'm not saying." Everyone laughs and Tobias lets out a breath he must have been holding in since Marlene asked me the question.

"You know the rules," Uriah says. "Take it off."

I stare at him as I take off my jacket. "Damn," he says and Marlene punches his arm. He holds a hand to his arm and yelps. Marlene smiles.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless," I say.

"Dauntless," she says.

"Finally," Uriah screams. "Pansycakes. Ain't nobody got time for that." Everyone laughs.

"Okay, Christina. I Dauntless you to...wear a plain, black outfit for the rest of the night. No styles, no patterns, just plain black and boring." Christina screams, then takes off her jacket.

"Hell no!"

I laugh.

"Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"Okay, I Dauntless you to drink the whole bottle." She hands him a whole bottle of alcohol and he sighs before chugging the whole thing down.

Everyone laughs. I've never seen Tobias _this _drunk before. I laugh at the sight. He sits back down in the circle with a wicked smile on his face.

After a couple of hours of Candor or Dauntless we go home.

We reach our apartment and go inside. Tobias kisses me and I pull away. I don't want to kiss Tobias while he's drunk.

He pouts his lip and looks at me. "I'm tired," I say. "And I'm not kissing you when you're drunk."

"No I'm not."

I smile. "Tobias, you are."

He looks angry now. "Come on, Tobias. You should get some sleep, it's three in the morning."

He shakes his head and leaves the room. I follow after him. He walks to the chasm and leans over the edge. I grab him by the waist and tell him to stop. He just pushes me away. I stumble back, almost falling off the edge. I take a deep breath.

I pull him off the rail and try to pull him away but he punches me. "Four! Tris! What's going on?!" Zeke and Shauna come running over. They help me get him off the rail and drag him back to the apartment.

When we finally succeed, I slide down against the wall in the main room of the apartment. Zeke's trying to talk to Four. I let out a breath that I've been holding on to for a while. Shauna sits next to me.

"What happened," she asks.

"I don't know," I say. "We were in the apartment and he just...ran out and tried jumping into the chasm."

"Wow. Oh my gosh! Tris, are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye. It's bleeding!"

I put my finger up to my right eye and my hand smears with red. "Oh, gosh! Ow!"

"Here." Shauna gives me a tissue and I wipe my eye. "There's a cut there. Tris, what happened?"

"Nothing," I say.

"I know you know what happened, so just tell me."

I sigh. "I was pulling him away from the chasm and he...punched me—it's nothing."

Her eyes widen. "That is not nothing!"

"It's okay, it was an accident, he's drunk. Just, please don't tell anyone about anything that happened it the past half hour."

"I won't," she says.

Zeke walks up to us. "Four's in the bedroom. Shauna let's go. Tris, are you going to be okay here by yourself with...Four?"

I smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because I heard everything you and Shauna just said." He smirks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye." They both say bye at the same time and leave. I walk to the bedroom and sit next to Tobias.

"Hey," I say. He says nothing. "What happened? Why did you try to jump?" Still nothing. "Tobias!"

"I tried to jump because I was thinking about my father."

"Tobias, don't! He's an idiot. Just stop thinking about it."

"It's hard to stop thinking about someone that abused you for sixteen years!" His voice has raised.

"You're right. But he doesn't anymore."

"Just shut up about it!"

"No! Now I'm scared that you might get drunk while I'm not around and try to jump into the chasm again!" I know I shouldn't have said that the second it came out of my mouth.

He gets up in an instant and pushes me against the wall. My back slams hard into it and I fall to the ground. He kicks me while I'm on the floor and I wince. He gets on the floor and starts to punch me, hard. Never mess with a drunk Tobias.

I can feel the blood trickling down my face. I start to cry but Tobias doesn't care. He just continues to beat the crap out of me.

My vision starts to blur up and I try to crawl away but Tobias kicks my stomach and I fall to the floor again. I look at the open door and my vision goes black.

**Intense, right? It better be. So I hope you guys really like this chapter, I know I do. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, like I said, it was my birthday so I couldn't. I also saw The Maze Runner and it was amazing. Besides the, lac of communication. XD If you've read the books, you'll understand. Anyway, people have told me that I should do QOTC so, here it is. **_If __you could lick any animal, which one would you __lick?_** I would lick a Panda. They are amazing! And if anyone says otherwise then, I'll give you a coupon for Panda-licking and I bet you'll accept it. Anyway, please tell me in the reviews your answer and what you think of the story. Please follow, favourite and, of course, review. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I decided to update twice in one day. Well, kind of. I updated two hours ago and now it's a different day. Anyway, I know you's just want to get right into the story as I ended it on a cliff hanger. Sorry that last chapter was sad, I forgot to warn all you FourTris shippers. Anyway, I'm changing POVs this chapter so you may be confused. I get confused when people do that. They be all like, 'Did you hear what my brother said,' and I be all like, 'Tobias has a brother,' then I be all like, 'I'm a dumdum, I'm in Tris' POV, duh.' then I do a face palm. Anyway, here's my chapter, please follow, favourite and review, thank you.**

**Tobias' POV**

I wake up to an aching in my fists. What happened last night? I look at my hands and they're all bloodied and bruised. Who was I in a fight with? I get up from the couch and walk to the bedroom. Tris lays on the floor, her face red with blood.

"Tris!" I run towards her and sit next to her. Her eyes flutter open and she flinches when she sees me. "Tris! What happened? Are you okay?"

She looks at my hands with fear. "Tris, what happened last night? I can't remember anything after Uriah was looking for a boyfriend."

"You...you..." she stops talking and starts crying from pain.

"What did I do? Tris, are you okay? Who did this to you."

She stops crying and looks at me, worried. "Tris, you're not saying that I..." She nods. I put my spare hand over my face and try to hold back a couple of tears. "Tris, I...I'm so so-rry. I didn't...didn't know I...Tris, I'm sorry."

"It's okay...Tobias. You were...drunk. You di-didn't know...what you were...doing." She stutters, holding back tears.

I pick her up and put her on the bed. I put the covers over her, kiss her gently on the forehead, and run. I run out the apartment and down to Zeke's. I knock on the door, furiously. I really need answers, and I can't stand looking at Tris knowing I did that to her.

He finally answers, he looks worried. "Four," he says. "What's the matter?" He must see my worried expression.

"I...I—"

"Just come in." He opens the door and steps out the way. I walk in and sit on the couch, head in my hands. "What happened?"

"I...I woke up...and Tris..." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"What happened with Tris?"

"I woke up and..." I struggle to talk so I just put my fists up and show him their condition.

"Shit, Four! What did you do?!"

"I don't know I...I can't...I can't remember anything. I just woke up to...Tris...and..."

"Come on man, you can tell me...I won't tell anyone."

"Zeke what did I do last night?"

"What do you mean," he asks.

I sigh. "I mean; what was I doing the last time you saw me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

I inhale, preparing for what is to come. "Yes," I say.

"Well, you and Tris—" I tense at her name. "—were near the chasm...you were trying to jump off it she stopped you...then...do you really want to know?" I nod. "You punched her. Then Shauna and I showed up and stopped you." What?

"Wait! How many times?"

"Only once."

"But, then why...no, she looked like she'd been hit more than once, plus, she was unconscious."

He has a confused expression. "What? She was fine when Shauna and I left...unless..."

"No! I don't want to think about it. Wait! Why couldn't I remember anything?"

"When we were playing Candor or Dauntless, Chrintina dared you to drink and entire bottle of alcohol and you actually did it. Wait, where's Tris right now?"

"She's in our apartment. I put her on the bed, then came running down here."

"So is she okay?"

I nod. "Well, I think so."

"Is who okay?" I turn around to Shauna.

"No one," Zeke snaps.

"You guys are talking Tris, aren't you's."

We both look at her. "How did you know?"

She smiles. "Well, my boyfriend and his friend are sitting in a room together, talking about someone and won't tell me who, and recently, one of them had punched their girlfriend. I'm gonna guess it was her. And by the sounds of it...I was right. So what happened?"

Zeke looks at me, as if asking for permission. I nod. He tells her everything that happened and by the end, her eyes are wide and her jaw is dropped. "Really," she says. I nod.

* * *

><p>I make it to the apartment and Tris is sitting on the couch. "Hey," she says.<p>

"Hey," I say back. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Tobias. I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been beaten up." I cringe. She said it like it was nothing. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." We sit in silence for a bit. "Anyway, Tris, I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know—"

"It's fine, Tobias. You were drunk. I completely understand."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I'm so tired. I leave and walk to the bed and sit on it. "Goodnight, Tris," I say.

"But it's like, twelve in the afternoon."

"I don't care! I'm tired! Now goodnight!" She laughs and sleeps next to me.

**Hey guys, sorry there was no fight, it's hard to have a fight in every single chapter. Anyway, it's five in the morning and I'm tired. So, I didn't like this chapter that much because everyone was just talking about the fight. Anyway, please follow, favourite and review. QOTC time. **_What is your favourite fandom_**? My favourite fandom is Divergent. You can probably guess that. I know I'm a guy but, does that mean I can't love a love story? shut up! Thank you for reading. Bye. SLEEP TIME! Go To Sleep, if you understood that then you're amazing! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**What up bros! AnonymousFanDude here! So sorry I haven't updated in almost a month I've had a little bit of writers block. And I only just found out what that meant. I'm no Erudite. Anyway, last chapter was pretty boring, I know and I'm sorry but it was more of a filler. But hey, better to leave it on a boring chapter and not update for a month than to end it on a cliffhanger and not update for a month. I hate it when people do that. So I'm gonna update this story and Starting Over tonight because I feel really bad for not updating for ages. Anyway, here's the story. I hope you like it. Please follow, favourite and review I really appreciate it. And if I can get five reviews for this chapter then I'll give you guys an extra long one next time. I hope you enjoy, now, READ ON FICTIONHOTDOGS—I don't know.**

**Disclaimer- I'm getting a mate to help me out with this.**

**Me- Yo, Zeke!**

**Zeke- Yeah!**

**Me- Do I own you?**

**Zeke- Nobody owns me!**

**Me- Veronica Roth owns you!**

**Zeke- Since when?**

**Me- *facepalm* Since you existed!**

**Zeke- Prove it!**

**Me- Okay! *pushes Zeke off a dam* What about now?**

**Zeke- Sir, yes, Sir. Ooh a burger!**

**Me- *facepalms again***

**Tris POV**

I wake up and roll over. I put my hands flat on the bed but there's nothing there. Where's Tobias? I look at the alarm clock. Four in the morning. That's nice. I look yo the floor and see a sleeping Tobias. Why is Tobias on the floor?

I get out of bed and walk up to him. I sit next to him and just as I'm about to wake him I hear a sound. Not just a normal night sound but a person. I hear voices. I move away from Tobias and walk towards the door. I lay on the floor and look underneath the door. I see three pairs of shoes in the living room.

I get up, putting my ear to the door, and listen in.

"Remind me again what we're doing here," a familiar one says.

"We're trying to steal something." Peter.

"Steal what?" A girls voice. It must be Peter and his gang. Of two. Loser.

"I don't know. Something that will get her pissed and come looking for us," Peter says.

The only thing that they can take from me that will get me that mad is in the bedroom. My bracelet. I bought a grey bracelet from the Dauntless shops and have gotten a charm of the Abnegation symbol on it. I also got a Dauntless one and a replica of my tattoo.

I shift in place and wince at the pain in my back. I told Tobias that I was fine but I feel like crap. The voices stop and they all look at the door. Well, their feet point to the door so I'm assuming.

"What was that," the girl says.

"I think that was her," the boy says.

Shit! They heard me. And they know it's me.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Peter says. "Let's trash the place instead."

The other two agree in excitement and I start to hear trashing and smashing. I look over to Tobias who is not awake.

"What's going on," he says, still sleepy.

"Peter and his gang of two are trashing the place," I whisper. He gets up in an instant and walks towards me. I hear a gunshot and flinch. "What was that," I ask, even though I know what it was.

I hug Tobias and he wraps his arms around me too. "Stay here," he says. I try to stop him but he's too quick. He runs out the room and I hear groaning and trashing and gunshots. I close the door, not being able to watch incase Tobias gets hit and start to cry.

I'm not crying for any reason other than the fact I'm scared. What if he do—no Tris! Shut up! He will not die! He wouldn't do that to you! He loves you! But part of me still fears.

Suddenly, all the noises stop. Someone must've won. But who?

I get up and slowly walk out the door. I'm happy to see Peters 'gang' on the floor, unconscious and Tobias sitting next to them with his left hand on his right shoulder. But where's Peter?

I sprint up to Tobias and hug him. He hugs me back but tries to hide a groan. Keyword being 'tries'. "What happened? Are you hurt? Tobias!"

"I'm fine, Tris. Honest."

"Okay. Where's Peter?"

"He escaped," he says. I scrunch my face. Damn!

"Did he escape half dead?"

"Yeah. Half. Blood all over his face, a few teeth missing and an arm bent in an odd direction." I laugh and he smiles.

"What about you?" He looks down. He's about to say something but I cut him off. "The truth!"

He sighs. He moves his hand from his shoulder and a look of horror marks my face. What I see is a bullet wound in his right shoulder. "Tobias!"

"It's okay, Tris. I'm fine."

"No! You're not fine! I told you not to go out there and now look at you! It's all my fault!"

Tobias puts his spare arm around my waist. "Hey, it's not your fault it's mine. I should've listened to you. Okay?"

I nod. "Okay. I'll get you something to wipe the blood away." He nods.

I go to the bathroom and grab a facecloth. When I come back out Tobias is laying down. I sit next to him and shake him. "Tobias! Tobias!" I check his pulse—

—and feel nothing.

**So I ended it on another cliff hanger, why not? So I bet you're all gonna hate me now. Unless you want Tobias dead in that case, then I hate you. So I'll try update soon and like I said five reviews on this chapter and I'll post an extra long now with about, four-thousand words! QOTC! **What was your favourite show when you were a kid?** Mine was My Little Pony. Don't judge! Guys can like it too. Anyway, I was four, what do you expect? So please follow, favourite and, of course, review. And don't forget to check out my other story; Starting Over. Thank you for reading my story and Stay Awesome. And I'm out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! That awkward moment when you forget you ended a chapter on a cliff hanger. Sorry. So anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review and review. And read.**

Three days. It's been three days since I dropped Tobias off at the infirmary! I'm freaking out! I haven't eaten, slept, or even left my room. I've been hiding in my room for three days waiting to hear about Tobias. I'm a wreck.

I hear a knock at the door and groan. I don't answer it. The door swings open, or so I hear, and Christina runs into my room.

She sits down on the bed, next to me, and hugs me. I lay my head on her shoulder and start to cry. I've been like this the entire time. Cry every three seconds then act natural.

"It's okay, Tris. I understand. Don't worry, he'll be fine. He would never leave you." I rise up from her shoulder and stop crying.

"I know that but...he can't live forever. What if this is his time?"

She shushes me. "Hey! Don't say that! He will live! He's strong, remember?"

I do remember. I remember when he saved me from being pushed off the chasm. When he let me into his fear landscape, knowing he might break down in front of me. When he took down Peter all those times. And when he ran out into the living room at night to fight off three intruders with guns...

A tear rolls down my cheek. "Hey, let's go see him. He might be better now," Christina suggests.

I nod and we walk to the infirmary.

DONT MIND ME! IM JUST A PAGE BREAK!

I cry at the sight of him. He has a bandage around his head and another around his shoulder.

I shut my eyes as I take a seat in the chair near him. And for the first time in three days, I sleep.

THATS RIGHT! IM BACK SO SOON! PAGE BREAK POWER!

"Tris..." My eyelids flutter open and I grin at what I see. No, not grin. Smile, laugh, cheer, shout, cry. But my expression shows a grin.

My eyes follow Tobias' everywhere. Tobias' open, awake, alert eyes. He's awake. I jump up and hug him. Possibly a little too hard as he winces. "Sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay," he whispers back.

"I'm so happy you're awake and alive."

He smiles. Then whispers, "me too."

I hug him again. "I have a question," he whispers.

"What?"

"Why are we whispering?"

I chuckle. "I don't know, because we can," I say. In a real voice. We both laugh, him wincing every two seconds. "I don't think I like how my first official month of being a Dauntless turned out."

He hugs me. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?"

He sighs. "For all the stupid things I've done."

I hit his arm. "It's not your fault. Don't go blaming people. It was Peter." He snorts.

"Hey, can you please ask the nurse when I can get released?"

I groan. "I can't be bothered. I've been doing nothing for three days and now your awake and I want to spend every second with—"

"Wait a minute? Hold up! Three days!"

I giggle. "Yeah. Did I not mention that?" He shakes his head. "Oops."

"It's okay. That doesn't matter. What have you been doing?"

I curl my lip. "Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing. Have you even slept, showered, eaten, cried, killed Uriah, punched someone or even tried to eat a book?"

I roll my eyes. "Nope, yes, no, yes, no, no, and, what the hell?"

He counts thing up with his fingers then shrugs. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. And we stay like this for a while until we stop to catch our breaths...and kiss for even longer.

SORRY THAT IM EVERYWHERE! IM NEEDED A LOT! ALL PAGE BREAKS ARE!

Tobias got let out and now we're in our apartment, kissing. I get up to get a drink of water and one for Tobias too. We drink and talk about, I don't know, random shiz.

We even tell a few jokes. "Okay, knock, knock," I say.

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting starfish."

"Interrupting star—" I cut him off and shove my stretched out hand in his face. He laughs and tells me one.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

I roll my eyes. One of these ones? "Because someone was telling him a joke about a chicken crossing the road and he wanted to get the shit away from them?"

He grunts. "No."

"Okay, why then?"

"Does a chicken really need a reason to cross a road? Can't he just live life just like everyone else in this damn world! No ones needs a reason, Tris! Why did you cross the road huh? Stay out of the chickens privet life and get one of your own!" He shouts every word of it. I laugh the entire time. He's such an idiot.

"You have fun with that. I'm gonna make you some dinner."

"What about you," he asks.

I shrug. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Tris, when was the last time you ate something?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Three, four days?" I say it like it's no big deal. Because it really isn't.

"Don't do this to yourself, Tris. Eat something," he says, fear in his tone. What?

"Fine," I say. I got to the kitchen and pretend to eat something. I'm really not hungry.

An hour later I finish making him spaghetti and I give it to him. He takes a bit and before I can even blink he finishes it. Wow.

We both laugh. I ask if he wants more but he just shakes his head. I grab his plate and put it by the sink to wash up later.

On my way back I pause as I start to feel dizzy. The world around me gets darker and blurred. I hear a loud, annoying ringing in my ears as I start to wobble. I fall to the ground and hear a crack as I land. I feel as if my arms on fire as that is what I land on.

"Tris!" I hear, so faintly I can barely hear it. "Tris! Say something! Tris!" Tobias is knelt down next to me, my head now on his lap. "Tris! Are you okay? Talk to me! Tris!" I can now only see blurred, colorful spots from where things in the room are. Two of them being a deep blue and I know that's Tobias' pretty eyes.

I hear him screaming my name many times and I want to answer but I can't. I have to go to sleep. I have to go to sleep and dream about him. The world slips away as I fall asleep.

**Haha! I ended that chapter on a cliffhanger too! You all probably hate me so much right now! Okay, so please follow, favourite, review, review, and review because it really helps me out. Thank you for reading, I'll try and update soon.**

**AND...OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So this chapter I'm going to have it as Tobias' POV when Tris passes out. It will start from where the jokes do. Enjoy. And don't forget to follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**Tobias POV**

"Okay," Tris says. Her eyes are so beautiful. They look like a piece of blue/grey heaven. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I roll my eyes but I don't think she notices. I hope not.

"Interrupting starfish."

What? "Interrupting star—" she smacks me in the face with the flat of her hand and I wince. She laughs hysterically and I laugh a little bit too.

"Okay. Why did the chicken cross the road," I ask her.

She rolls her yes. Rude! "Because someone was telling him a joke about a chicken crossing the road and he wanted to get the shit away from them?" I don't like her anymore.

I pout. "No."

"Okay, why then?" She doesn't look all that amused.

I surprise her and the look on her face is priceless. "Does a chicken really need a reason to cross a road? Can't he just live life just like everyone else in this damn world! No ones needs a reason, Tris! Why did you cross the road huh? Stay out of the chickens private life and get one of your own!" She laughs at every word I say.

She finally recovers and says, "You have fun with that. I'm gonna go make you some dinner."

"What about you," I ask

She shrugs. "I'm not really that hungry." Shes hungry, I know she is. But she doesn't.

"Tris,when was the last time you ate something?"

She thinks for a moment. "I don't know. Three, four days?" What? She says it like its nothing. It not nothing.

"Don't do this to yourself, Tris. Eat something."

"Fine," she says as she goes into the kitchen and eats something, but I can't see hr so I don't know.

I sit and watch some T.V for an hour until Tris comes out with a bowl of spaghetti. She hands it to me and I eat it too fast. I'm really hungry. We both laugh.

She asks if I want more but I say no. I'm not even hungry anymore. She takes my bowl and goes to the kitchen. I watch as her pretty eyes and perfect hips make it there. I watch as she puts the bowl near the sink, as she starts walking back, as she pauses and starts looking confused—What? What's up with her?

"Tris?" I say but she doesn't hear me. She collapses to the floor with a loud crack as she lands on an arm. "Tris!" I run over to her, she's still awake. What's going on? I pull her head on my lap as a pillow.

"Tris! Say something! Tris!" She doesn't say anything. She looks in a daze at everything around her. "Tris! Are you okay? Talk to me! Tris!" I'm desperate here. Her eyes close and she's out. "Tris!" I constantly shout. A tear rolls down my face but I wipe it away.

I take a look at her arm and it's bent in a fairly odd position. It's definitely broken. "Tris!" I don't know why I keep screaming it, but I do. Can we please just have one night without anyone getting hurt?

"Tris! Come on, Tris! Talk to me! Tris!" I give up on calling for here to answer me. She obviously won't. "I got you, Tris!" I pick her up and put her on the couch. The door bursts open and Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina and Lynn walk in.

"Four, what's the matter? We could hear you screaming from my place," Zeke says.

I point at Tris. "She just collapsed to the floor and landed on her arm. It snapped and she passed out. I don't know what's going on. She just fell while she was walking. She was in a daze and..." I can't continue. I hate describing my friends pain, especially girlfriends pain.

Zeke is now by my side, comforting me. Christina, Lynn and Shauna are all crying and...Uriah? "We should take her to the infirmary, quick," Will says.

I nod as I pick her up and race the ought Dauntless, her in my arms and take her to the infirmary.

When I arrive she is immediately rushed into surgery for her arm and we all sit and wait in the waiting room.

YEAH! ITS ME AGAIN! DO THE PAGE BREAK DANCE! DO IT!

We have been waiting for five hours and we haven't heard anything yet. I would have punched someone by now but all I can think about is Tris.

"Zeke, Four, Will, Uriah, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Christina," a nurse says. I stand up, as do the others to hear the news. "Tris collapsed because of starvation, she hadn't eaten in a while and it was growing her too weak to keep her eyes open and caused dizziness. Her arm is dislocated and broken in three major places, she's fine now, although she isn't awake yet. Her arm should be fixed in a few months, until then, she shouldn't use it at all."

I nod. "Thanks," I say and sit back down.

"Doc," Marlene says. "Can we see her?" The doctor thinks for a moment before nodding her head.

We all rush to her room and slowly walk in. She is asleep on her bed, so peaceful yet her face is full of pain. I hate seeing her like this.

**I know. Boring chapter. Sorry if I got the infirmary wrong, I can't exactly remember what it looked like. Sorry also, about what the nurse was saying, I don't speak doctor. Don't forget to follow, favourite, review, review and review. Thanks for reading.**

**AND...OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So I am sorry for not updating in a while I was on holiday in Phuket and had no internet access. So anyway, last chapter, Tris passed out and broke her arm and Tobias is freaking out. Enjoy.**

**Tobias POV**

"Tris," I say slowly while rushing to her side. She usually looks so peaceful while asleep but not this time. Her expression is uncomfortable. I can only wonder what she's dreaming about. Her arm is in a cast and she has wires and tubes hooked up to her.

I told her to eat something but I don't think she actually did. There's something telling me that this is all my fault even though I don't think it is. It could be my fault...

"Don't worry, Four," Zeke says behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine."

I nod. "I know she will. She's the toughest girl I know."

Shauna punches me in the arm. "What about me?"

"Okay fine, one of the toughest girls I know. You scare me." She smiles.

Tris' eyes flutter open revealing her beautiful blue/grey eyes. "Tris," I say and hug her. She puts an arm around me but looks around in a daze.

"How long have I been out," she asks.

I check my watch. "Uh...a day." She looks shocked. I didn't realise it was so long.

"Wow," she says. "Four, can I ask you a question?"

I nod. "Of course you can. Anything. What is it?"

"Will you cut off my arm? It hurts like hell."

I laugh. This chick is amazing! "Yeah, I bet it does."

She looks down at her arm. "What happened to it?"

"When you fell you landed on it and the doctor said it dislocated and broke in three major places so...whatever that means." She snorts at my stupidity.

"It means...bitch, kill me now!"

Everyone laughs. "So, Tris," Chris says. "Does that mean we have to postpone our shopping trip?"

Tris smiles. "Or we can just cancel it."

Christinas smile disappears. "Never!"

Uriah comes barging in the room. When did he leave? "It's okay, Tris! I have cake!" Oh, Uriah. You're such a douce bag. But an awesome douce bag.

Everyone laughs again. Uriah hands Tris I piece of cake and she eats it quicker than I ate my spaghetti last night. Which was fast.

"It's good," she says.

"How couldn't it be? It's Dauntless cake, it's bloody amazing!"

Zeke facepalms, obviously realising that his brother needs psychology help.

**READ, READ AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CANT CATCH ME, IM A PAGEBREAK... that was supposed to rhyme.**

"So, Tris," I say. She looks up at me. "Your arm any better?"

"Yeah, a little, why?"

"Can you still jump on a train?"

She smiles. "Of course I can." I reach my hand out to her and she takes it. Once she's up she runs to the bedroom, puts on more comfortable—hot and sexy—clothes and meets me back where I am in two minutes. She he'll fast. I like that...

"Let's go," I say and we walk out the door and to the train tracks with our arms linked.

The train starts whooshing past us and I jump on. Tris is still running beside the train. I reach my arm out to grab her good arm. She reaches out to grab it and I pull her up.

The train ride is short and when I see the paintball area I jump, her close on my heels. She lands perfectly on her feet. That's pretty good seeing as she only got let out the infirmary two weeks ago. Maybe she's been practising.

We sprint all the way to the Ferris wheel and stop there. "Can you climb it," I ask.

"Of course I can. It's not hard to climb a ladder with one hand." I shrug. True. It's really not that hard.

She starts to climb first so that if she falls I can catch her. Once we are both up we take a moment to catch our breath from running and climbing.

"Have you been eating," I ask her.

"Yes. I already have one broken arm, I don't need another one." I smile.

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey guess what," she says.

"What?"

"Dauntless cake is amazballs," she screams so loud that the people in the Amity farms can probably hear her. I laugh so hard.

"You got that right," screams another voice from the Dauntless sector and it sounded a lot like Uriah.

"Uriah?" I wonder if he heard me.

"Yeah," he screams back. That's just amazing.

"What was your first dogs name, I forgot?"

He screams back. "Cakie-blakie! Why? Crap! Tris didn't hear that did she? It's a secret!"

Tris and I both laugh. "I think everyone in the world heard that! You did scream it from Dauntless to...not Dauntless, Tris says.

Silence. Then, "Crap!"

Tris and I laugh our heads off. She is just so amazing in every way. Our eyes lock and I lean in and kiss her.

My hands are on the small of her back and hers are in my hair. We kiss for no longer than ten minutes before we both need to reach up for air.

We sit on the Ferris wheel and talk a lot. And kiss. And I think I love her even more...somehow.

We climb down the ferris wheel and she didn't die, surprisingly. And that's a good thing.

We sit and wait for the train. We also kiss a little.

When the train whooshes past we both start running. She motions for me to jump on first and I do. I reach out my hand to grab hers and she reaches her out too. Our hands are only a few inches away from each other but she trips on something—

—And a hand covers her mouth and a knife is held to her throat.

**Hah! I ended it on a cliffhanger! I will probably update within the next two days. I love this story so much right now. Well, thank you for reading, please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I just had to write it. I have pain too. I just need to find out what happens. Because, I only find out what happens the second I write it. My fingers team up with my brain to write these things and my eyes just read it as my mind reacts. I'm nuts! Well...uh...this just became awkward...enjoy?**

**Tobias POV**

"Tris," I scream. "Tris! No! Tris!" The person is wearing a mask and he looks at me. Tris is trying to get out of his grip but his grip is too tight. Her face has fear all over it and she's crying.

The masked guy punches Tris in the head and drags her out of my sight. I try to jump off the train but my foot is stuck. I can't move it. A rope? A rope is tied from my foot to the other side of the train. Was it the guy who took Tris? It has to be.

After a few minutes of struggle I finally get it untied but I've already reached the Dauntless compound. I might as well get some backup.

I sprint in and jump into the net. I get out and race to Zekes apartment. I bang on the door hard and fast. Zeke opens it, sees my expression and let's me in. Everyone else is in here too. Good.

"Four, you okay? What's the problem," Shauna asks.

"Yeah, where's Tris," Chris says.

"I was...I was with Tris," I say, tears threatening to spill. But I don't let them. "And...we were at the ferris wheel talking and...when we were getting on the train I...I got on the train first and reached out to help Tris when...she tripped and some guy wearing a mask...put a hand over her mouth and pulled a knife up to her throat, punched her and dragged her away. I couldn't...I couldn't get off the train because my foot was tied to something and...we need to save her."

When I'm done I look around. Christina, Shauna and Marlene are crying and Zeke, Will, Uriah and Lynn have their fists clenched, ready to kill someone.

"Do you know who it was," Uri asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. They had a mask. But it looked like they knew who I was. And who Tris was for that matter."

"Okay, let's go catch a train, kick some ass, and probably kill someone for making Four cry," Zeke shouts.

"I was not crying...you were crying," I mumble the last part.

"Guys, you're getting a little off topic here. Let's just go," Shauna says, racing out the door with Lynn on her tail. Everyone else follows after them.

**PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK, READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

Once we make it on the train I sit and stare out the door. Tris and I were sitting here, kissing, only a few hours ago. She could be dead for all I know.

A warm hand lays on my shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. We'll fine her," Shauna says.

"What if it's too late?"

She frowns. "It's not. She would never do that to you, to us. Remember, she's tough."

"But the guy who snatched her was tougher. He had no problem taking her away," I say.

She looks down to her shoes. "What do you think they want with her?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to think about it." I picture Tris sitting in a dark room, alone. Coughing up blood everywhere. The masked guy standing next to her, watching and smiling. I will kill him.

"That's cool," Shauna says, interrupting my thoughts.

I look up from the floor. "We're here," I shout as I jump. Everyone else jumps and are now just standing around.

"So, Four," Will says. "Where did he take Tris? Did you see?" I look down at the floor and see a few dropped of blood. Tris' blood. He stabbed her. That bastard!

I go into the bushes—the last place I saw Tris—but I can't find anything. Any single sign of her or the guy with the mask. He's gone. She's gone. I might possibly never see her again.

I suddenly see red at the corner of my eyes. I drips from my foot, to the train track. He's taken her, far away.

I will kill him! I will torture him! I'll make him regret everything he did from the minute I saw his hand, to the minute he begs me not to hurt him! I will torture him in ways he couldn't possibly imagine! I will get my revenge! Tris will be safe! And he will die!

I turn to the others. "She not here. He took stabbed her and took her to the train." I don't know if I feel angry or sad. I don't know if I should just scream or break down and cry. No! I will never cry! He will never do that to me! He broke me enough as it is and now he will pay!

"Don't worry, Four. We will find her," Marlene says.

"Zeke, Will, Uriah, we will be tasting blood tonight," I say, fire in my eyes.

"What about us," Lynn says.

"If you's want to come, sure, but you might get hurt," Zeke says.

"We can handle it," Chris says.

"If you say so," Uri says and we get on the next train, and ride everywhere.

**Thanks for reading. I'll do Tris' POV from the train part next chapter. Just from jumping on to all the exciting things after that. I will update very soon. Please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! For the fifth time today. I legit have no life...anyway, here's chapter 11.**

**Tris POV**

I reach out to grab his hand. Our finger are only inches apart. I just need to run a little bit faster. I don't watch my step and I trip on something. What even was that—

I get interrupted by my thoughts when a hand clamps my mouth shut. I feel something metal near my neck and I start to cry. I cry out of both fear and the pain shooting up and down my unhealed arm. "Tris!" The only word I hear from Tobias and possibly the last one I'll ever hear.

I look up at the person and notice that they're wearing a mask.

I try to scream and get away from their hold but they have a strong grip. They must be Dauntless. The mask person looks at the train and punches me hard in the head. My vision gets really cloudy and I get dizzy. It was a hard hit. More tears spill and I try to scream but it doesn't work. Screaming's no use.

I feel a stabbing pain in my gut and then I realise what happened. He stabbed me. He had a knife. He puts the knife back to my neck and I scream again. The pain is really bad, even worse than my arm was. But that's probably because I was too dizzy to feel my arm break multiple times.

He breaks contact with the train and drags me to the bushes. We sit there for about five minutes, me trying to escape, him getting annoyed every now and then and just punching me. When I finally stop squirming and just give up, he starts to talk but the mask muffles the voice a little and alters the sound so I can put a name on it.

"Hello, Tris. You'd better take a final look at the world while you can, you're never gonna see it again." What does he mean by that? Is he going to kill me? Lock me up and torture me? And how does he know my name? How does he know me?

I stomp on his foot and he let's go of me. I start to run but I end up crashing back to the hard ground. My gut is killing me. I could have been free if he hadn't have stabbed me. My hands are on my wound and I'm rolling around on the floor, groaning. Not crying. I will never cry I front of this guy. I hate him! And I'm pretty sure he hates me too.

He walks over to me and smiles down at me. "Did little Trissy think she could get away? That's adorable. You're never getting away. And I'm gonna make sure of that." He says it as if he's talking to a baby. I hate him so much already. He draws back his foot and kicks me in the gut.

"Tobias," I scream even though I know he can't hear me. And he might never hear me again. I get kicked again. "Tobias! Help me! Tobias!"

"If you were wise you'd shut up, got it?" I nod. "Good."

He kneels down next to me and pulls my head back by my hair. He pushes my head forward and pushes it down into the dirt. I can't breathe.

Damn! Suffocation sucks. He pulls my head and and just smashes it into the train rails. I scream again by accident. He stabs the knife into my back, near the right shoulder blade and I try to scream again but he muffles his hand back over my mouth again.

He puts the knife back to my throat and I can feel the blood on it trickling down my neck. I try to scream, thinking about what more torture I'll be going through later. He kicks me again and I groan.

"Oh, is that fun?" He kicks me again and again. He kicks me in the gut, back, side, chest. I cry the entire time, mostly from pain this time.

He stops and just laughs. What a dick! "Oh look! Here comes the train!" He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I scream and he slaps me in the back of the head. "Now shut up and get on the train or I'll kill you!"

I do as I'm told and I jump on the train and lay down on the floor. I look at my gut. Red. That's all I see. And black. And more black, and more, until black is all I see.

**EVERYBODY KNOWS, IM A MOTHERFUCKING PAGE BREAK!**

I wake up but can't see anything. Why can't I see anything? Answer: because there is something on my head and I can't see. I try to take it off but my arms are tied to something. I think a chair. My legs are tied too.

I try to speak and ask anyone that might be here why I'm here but my mouth is duct taped. And not I remember why. The guy with the mask had stabbed me and forced me onto the train. And then I blacked out. And now I'm here. Wherever 'here' is.

"Well, look who's finally awake." I would recognise that voice anywhere.

Peter.

**Ooh, I ended it on another cliff hanger. And I'm probably just going to write chapter 12 now. I have like, anti-writers block. Which means, I have too many ideas and I just can't stop. So, QOTC? Yeah. **What did you dress up as for Halloween?** I was Smiley. Like the creepy pasta that travels through internet sites.**

**I did it for the lulz**

**I did it for the lulz**

**I did it for the lulz**

**Hehehe. Are you dead yet? No? Damn! It didn't work. Well, if you died, review telling me. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! And I'm updating again. I have been awake for over twentyfour hours because withie01 dared me. She also dared me to write ten chapters in one day but I failed that. Seven is enough though, right, withie01? Okay, what if I give withie01 a moustache? Let me try. Withîê01. Did that work at all? No. I didn't think so. Anyway, here is chapter twelve and I hope I don't fall asleep writing it.**

**Tris POV**

Peter. He must have been the one who kidnapped me. He was the one who stabbed me. He was the one who took my away from Tobias. I should have paid more attention when he said he'd get revenge. I should have been alert. I should have known it was him. But I didn't. Because I'm an idiot. How did I get Erudite in my aptitude?

"That's right. It's me. The amazing Peter. Tada! You know, if I were you, I'd be pretty pissed off."

So many things I could say. But I can't say anything.

I hear him laugh. "You've been asleep for three days. Guess where we are?" I don't answer. "We're in Dauntless." How did I know?

"If you can't talk and you can't move then I guess I can do whatever I want with you." I swear. One day, I will tear his guts apart and feed them to a dog.

"Hey guess what," he says. I don't want to guess. I feel a pounding pain in face and I'm pretty sure he just punched me. I wince.

"So you can make some kind of noise. That's nice to know. I hate silence. It makes me feel so lonely." Then why do you duct tape people mouths shut?

"I feel bad. Here," he takes off the piece of cloth that was tied around my eyes. I can see now. I was so dark for so long. "See, thats better now, isn't it?"

I would give anything just to kick him. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not a monster!" I get a blow to the stomach and I can feel blood start to come up out of my mouth but doesn't luckily. If it did I probably would have choked and died. I do groan though.

He punches me in the head and my vision goes blurry. He grabs my hair and pulls it, forcing me to look him in the eyes. His cold, dead eyes.

"You have beaten me at this game twice. And Four has beaten me at this game twice. And now I will take it all out on you. Because whatever I do to you, will only kill Four even more. I told you that you would regret hurting me and now my time has come. My time to win. My time to dominate." He pushes me head backwards, it smashing into the wall behind me.

I look at the surroundings. The room is black and empty. Nothing is in here except for me, Peter, and the chair I'm tied to. What is this place. Peters apartment maybe?

He leaves the room and I take this moment to try and get myself out of this chair. But it's no use. I try to scream from the pain in my arm. I shouldn't be wrestling ropes with it. My wrists bleed from the ropes and so do my ankles.

I cry, wondering if I'll ever see any of my friends again. What if I don't see them again? What if I don't see Tobias again? I cry even harder.

**WHERE THERE IS A PAGE THERE IS GONNA BE A BREAK! WHERE THERE IS A BREAK THERE IS GONNA BE A PAGE! AND JUST BECAUSE THE PAGE BREAKS IT DOESNT MEAN YOURE GONNA DIE! IM A PAGE BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! IM A PAGE BREAK, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK! *Pink-Try***

**Tobias POV**

I plop down onto my bed. Well, mine and Tris' bed. We have been searching for three days straight and we haven't found anything. I start to cry. That's right, me. The mysterious Four is crying. But no one will ever see.

I think she's dead. There was a lot of blood. In fact, we caught the train to Amity today and there was blood all over the floor of one of the carts. It was Tris' I knew that. And there was a lot of it. I'm sure she must've been stabbed and bled out.

After an hour or two of crying I eventually fall asleep.

When I wake up and walk to the bathroom, cry, and then have a shower. I get out and wander to the kitchen. I should eat something. When Tris didn't eat something because I was hurt she broke an arm. And I won't be finding her anytime soon if I'm in the infirmary.

I eat a slice of Dauntless cake and remember Tris' arm. It is still supposed to be healing. But something tells me that's not her biggest problem right now.

My eyes look around the room and land on a piece of paper taped to the front door. I walk toward the door and pick up the note. It reads:

_Four,_

_Good news, your girlfriend isn't dead. For now. I can always change that. I never liked you, and I never liked Tris. In fact, I never liked any of your group. And you all hated me too. I don't think you're going to see your girlfriend again. But don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll torture her. If you and your friends come too close to me, she will get it. A knife to the gut. Okay, so I've already done that. But there's room for another one. And maybe if you rescue her one day, she might be missing a few limbs. What I'm saying is stop looking for me. Stop trying to find her. Don't tell anyone anything you know about me. Just do what I say and no one will get hurt...much. Don't tell anyone about these notes, that's between me and you. Just do what I say and you should be fine. Hear me? Good._

_—Mask Man_

Tris! She's still alive. But is being held captive. I have to save her, I must! But I can't. What do I do? She could be seriously hurt. And who is this guy. I can only think of three people. Eric, Peter or Marcus. All three hate me, and all three hate Tris.

Lets see. Marcus wouldn't call me Four, he'd call me Tobias, so he's out. I don't think Eric would do something that insane, would he? No. He'd let me know it was him just to break me even more. It could be Peter. He hates us both and I haven't seen him in over three weeks.

I just don't know what to do. Maybe it's Peters friends? He hates me and Tris too. I don't know. It could always be Molly or Drew. I just don't know.

I break down in the middle of the living room. I need my Trissy back. And I need her back now.

**I am so tired. I hope you enjoyed this chappie...please follow favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I am so sorry for not updating in four days, my mother took away my laptop because I came home with a black eye, cut lip, and bruises all over my face. I didn't tell her why so she thought I got in a fight. It was more like, five against one and I wasn't even fighting. Anyway, I have it back now so enjoy chapter 13!**

**Tris POV**

I miss Tobias. I miss Christina. I miss everyone. All my friends. Everyone. Well, I sure as hell don't miss Peter. That sadistic bastard! I want him dead. I have been crying for so many hours I've lost count. Peter hasn't come in again and I'm still tied to a chair, not being able to move or talk.

I hear a door slam and I flinch. I see Peter walk into the room with a smug smile plastered to his face. I frown. I hate him so much.

"Hello, Tris. How have you been?" I can't reply with all the curse words I can think of so I just groan. "Sounds great! I've been pretty good myself. I kidnapped the person I hate the most. I've tamed a Four to do whatever I want. I've done pretty good the last four days." What?! Tobias! Does he know I'm here? Does he know it's Peter? Does he know I miss him more than ever? I hope he knows that. I really, really do.

"Well, I'd better leave you to it. Wait! Why did I come here? Oh yeah..." He leans forward and punches me across the face. I wince. He knees me in the jaw. It hurts like a bitch! He then grabs my injured arm and twists it. I try to scream out in pain but that becomes difficult when you have tape over your mouth.

I cry from the pain. It's too much to bare. I need Tobias. I need my friends. I need someone. Now!

Peter stops and walks out, smiling. I let more tears fall. I can't do this. I want to go home. But I am. Almost. My friends could be on the other side of one of these walls for all I know. Talking, laughing, having fun. I'm not having fun. This is not fun!

And I don't want to know what Peter meant by 'Tamed a Four to do whatever I want'. Is he hurting Tobias? Did he tell Tobias that I'm dead. Because I'm not. Only am I dead on the inside.

**Tobias POV**

"Christina," I whisper to her.

"Yeah," she whispers back.

"I got a note. It was in my apartment."

"Really? Is it about Tris?" I nod. "Oh my gosh, yes! Can I please see it?" I think for a moment. What if Peter is watching? I don't think he is. I don't care. I need to find her. I hand Christina the note and she reads it. I watch her eyes as they whip across from one end of the page to the other. "Wow," she says.

"Don't tell the others about it, though. You saw what it said. I only told you because you're her best friend and you need to know. She needs you, I know it," I say.

"She needs you more," is what she says before handing back the note and leaving. I need to find Tris but I don't want her getting hurt. What am I suppose to do?

**Tris POV**

I wake with a start as Peter roughly shakes my shoulders. I wince at my arm. Dumb things. Who needs arms anyway? They're stupid! I should name mine Peter.

"Your boyfriend didn't keep his mouth shut! You're really gonna get it now!" Mouth shut about what? I kept my mouth shut. Shut with duct tape! I avert my eyes to a shiny red light. Is that a camera?

Peter puts on a mask and punches my jaw. He holds my head up and constantly punches me. I can feel blood trickling from my nose and left eye. He smashes my head back against the concrete wall and I wince. He starts kicking me everywhere below my neck. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...

He comes next to my arm and bashes his fist into it, and he keeps it pressed there. I do a failed attempt of a scream. I whimper and thrash around. He removes his fist and goes behind me. But just when I think it's all over he stabs me in the back. Legit. I cry. I break and I cry.

Peter steps in front of me, laughing, but he doesn't stand in the way of the camera. Laughing? Really? I hate him, I hate him, I hate him...

He leaves and I cry even harder. The blood trickling down my back and through my clothes. The arm in which is killing me. And the blood pouring from my face.

Seconds later the camera turns off. Why was it even there? Probably so Peter can see and remember how much he hurt me. But why was he wearing a mask? Was he showing the video to people but didn't want them to know it was him? That bitch!

I want to get out of here and I want to leave. I just want to go back to Tobias.

**Sorry for all the crying and crap like that in this chapter. This chapter was probably boring and a little annoying. I will update again soon, maybe. I don't know. I could quit fanfiction but I don't want to let you guys down. I love writing but people have put me off of it a little bit. Saying I suck and that I will never be an author when I grow up so I'm in a depressive state. Well, please follow, favourite, review, review and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a week, I've had some troubles at home. I'm not gonna to into detail. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. If you don't...Lucious will get you. Dun dun dun! I really gotta get a life.**

**Tobias POV**

I sit on the couch next to Christina and Zeke. Everyone is at Zekes apartment trying to figure out where to find Tris. I haven't told them about the note and I hope Christina hasn't either. It could put Tris in even more danger than right now. Oh man. I wonder what she's going through right now. No, Tobias! Don't even think about it.

I need to leave this apartment. I need to breathe. I need to break down and I can't do it here. "I gotta go...uh...get a drink. It's...uh...at my apartment," I say as I run off. No one follows after me. Good.

I run to my apartment and the second I make it in I lock it and slide down against the door. I hate whoever this guy is. No. Hate isn't a strong enough word. Kill is a much better one. Yeah. Kill. I'll kill him.

A smile spreads across my face as I think of some creative ways to kill this bastard. That is until I see a small piece of paper stuck to my window. I walk over to it and read it.

_Four,_

_I saw you show Christina the note. I was watching you. I told you that whatever you do I'll know. But I guess you didn't believe me. Too bad. Well, maybe this little documentary will teach you a couple of things. It's on your bed. And next time, keep your mouth shut! Or things might get worse._

_—Mask Man_

What? No. No, no, no. I look at my bed. The bed I share with Tris. Used to share with Tris. There is a disc on it. I can't watch. I don't want to watch it. But it might help me find out where Tris is.

I walk over to it and inspect it. I then put it in the DVD player and watch it on the screen.

I see Tris. Tris. Even with bruises on her face and bags under her eyes she still looks beautiful.

But then my fists clench when I see the guy in the mask next to her and the fear in her eyes. He shouldn't be able to do that to her. I _won't_ let him do that to her. But he already has.

He lunges forward and punches her across the face. I hate him! I hate him so much! She struggles a scream because of the tape over her mouth. I hate him! But then he punches her again, and again, and again while holding up her head.

I almost cry when I see the blood all over her face. Her pretty, gorgeous, perfect face. He is so gonna get it. If I ever find this guy I would be surprised if I saw him alive the next day.

He pushes her head back and it hits the concrete wall behind her, booming a loud crack sound.

He then bashes his fist into her arm. Her broken, healing arm. Don't worry, Tobias. You'll kill him soon. Very soon.

He walks behind her and I exhale. I think it's over.

But I couldn't have been more wrong.

He charges his hand I to her back and she fails a scream as she thrashes around. What did he do? Then I see a glint of light reflecting from a metal object in his hand. He stabbed her. That bitch! I swear he is going to die tonight! And if not tonight, then tomorrow.

Tears spill from her eyes and I hear...laughing? He. Is. Done.

He laughs as he leaves the room too. Then she starts crying even more. I pick up a pillow and ditch it at the tv. And the tv breaks. I am just _that_ pissed off.

I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and maybe even a knife but something stops me. Another note.

_Four—_

_That's right. I was watching you watching my marvellous work. I'm good at it right? Yeah, I though you'd say that. Great expression by the way. You looked like you were just about ready to kill someone. You should kidnap someone's girlfriend and ruin their lives by sending them anonymous notes saying shit about their girlfriend being dead it really helps. Well, for me it does, at least. Anyway, if you really want to talk to her, call this number. But just remember, you only get to talk to her once so, make it last._

_8285 71 61_

_—Mask Man_

Tris? I can call her? I can talk to her! Oh my gosh! I'll be able to hear her sweet little, angelic voice again. I run to my phone and dial he number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hello," says a familiar, tired voice.

"Tris," I say.

"Tobias?" She sounds so confused.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Tobias," she shouts. Then she grunts. Did he just hit her? He is going down.

"Tris, are you okay," I ask.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me." Why is she lying to me?

"Tris, I saw the video, I know you're not fine. And I need to worry about you because I love you."

"I love you too," she says. "Wait, what video?" She stays silent for a moment. "_Oh. That_ video. Well...uh...the truth is...I miss you. I need you, I can't live without you. It's a hellhole down here. I just want to crawl in a hole and die but Peter would never let me do that, even if I tried!" What? Peter? That sadistic bastard.

I hear a bang and a scream come from the other end of the line. "Tris," I shout. "Tris! No! Tris!" She doesn't reply. I hear constant thumping and screaming until eventually, it all stops. And then an evil laugh approaches the phone.

"Hello, _Tobias_. It is I. The great Peter! But, she wasn't supposed to tell you that. I think she's learned her lesson. Anyway, I just want to tell you that if you tell anyone, she dies. And if you even think about trying to find me and kill me or hurt me in any way, she will die. And if I'm already dead, well, you'll never find her so I guess she'll just die. Good luck, mate. No matter what happens, she'll die. And it will be all your fault. Now, just leave her alone. Leave me alone and she'll be perfectly fine. And just remember, I'm always watching you. Even when you least expect it." And then the phone drops to the floor and I hear Tris' slow, unstable breaths. And then there's whimpering.

"No! Don't do it! No—!" And there's a gunshot and the phone cuts out.

I need to help her. Now. If she's not already dead. I look to the door and see the entire gang standing there, wide eyed. They heard the whole thing.

And now Tris will pay.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you all hate me now but hey, if no one got hurt in this fic you guys would probably never read it right? Yeah, what I thought. Well, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! So I'm writing this chapter in Tris' POV. I hope you guys don't mind. Just you all know what actually happened. Enjoy!**

**Tris**** POV**

Peter is a bitch.

I e em been here for two weeks now and I just want to murder him. I swear, if he _ever_ tries _anything_ again I will tear his throat out with my hair as that is the only thing I can use as everything else it tied up.

Peter comes storming into the room with a ringing phone in his hands. Why? He hands it to me and rips the duct tape off my mouth. I wince.

"Answer it," he shouts and takes a couple of steps back. Who is it? "Don't forget to put it on speaker."

I decide to answer it and tiredly say, "Hello?" My voice is a little croaky from not being able to talk for a while.

"Tris." Wait? Are my ears being douce bags or is that actually Tobias?

"Tobias," I ask.

"Yeah, it's me." Oh my gosh! It's really him! Tobias is really on the other line! I really wanna tell him my location but Peter can hear everything. I have to act completely calm or Peter might do something.

But I can't help it. "Tobias," I shout. Shit! Peter comes up to me and punches me across the face. I grunt. Shit! Tobias didn't hear that, did he? I don't want him worrying about me.

"Tris, are you okay?" I think he did hear it. Lie, Tris. You're good at it.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me." Please buy it, please buy it.

"Tris, I saw the video, you're not fine," he says. "And I need to worry about you because I love you." I really miss you, Tobias. I love you and I'd do anything to be back with you. But if I said that out loud Peter would take advantage of it.

"I love you too," I end up saying. Wait. Did he just say something about a video? "Wait, what video?" Of course! The camera. Of Peter beating me up...oh. "_Oh_. That video." What do I say? I don't know! Gr! "Well...uh...the truth is...I miss you. I need you, I can't live without you. It's a hellhole down here. I just want to crawl in a hole and die but Peter would never let me do that, even if I tried!" What? No. I did not just say that. I broke, I revealed Peters identity and now I'm gonna pay it time. Oh no. What have I done? That's it, I'm screwed. No, I'm screwed.

And suddenly Peter punches me and I slam my head into the concrete wall behind me. I scream in pain and it feels so good. I haven't screamed in so long and I've had plenty to scream for. Peter makes his way toward the phone and does his best attempt of an evil laugh. Fail. If he wants to know about mistakes he should ask his parents. Ownage!

He says a few things into the phone but I can't hear what he's saying. All I can hear is the ringing in my ears. Is that normal?

Peter drops the phone and walks back over to me. He punches and kicks me a couple f times and I take some struggled breaths. Then he pulls a gun out on me.

"No," I shout. I may hate my life right now and do anything to be dead but I will _not_ let myself be killed by Peter. And I have so much more to live for. And I have to actually _see_ Tobias again. And my friends. "Don't do it! No—" And then he pulls the trigger.

I feel the worst pain I've ever experienced in my stomach. Peter then smashes the phone so it cuts out and Tobias won't be able to hear anymore.

I start coughing. Then I cough up blood. Peter, sick of my carrying on, kicks me in the rib. I cough up more blood and the world starts to slip away.

**Wow! That was kind of intense. Why did I just write that? Meh. The real question is: Will Tris die? I don't know. Do you guys want Tris to die? I bet you will all say no. Sorry for the short chapter but it was intense so...yeah. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I'm updating. Joy to the mother fucking world! No. No mother fucking that is just wrong. Father fucking on the other hand...WTF am I talking about. I don't even know! Okay, let's just get on with this, shall we? You guys are gonna hate me even more when you find out the POV for this chapter. Haha!**

**Tobias POV**

Tris? Is she...? I don't even want to think about it.

"Four?" Christina says. "That was Tris. She's alive...she..."

"Shh," I say. "You heard the conversation. Just forget every word you just heard and leave. Now. Just forget about it all. I don't want Tris getting any more hurt than she already is." They all nod and leave in unison.

Tris...

**PAGE BREAK INTO THE ROOM, I KNOW YOU WANT IT, PAGE BREAK ALL OVER YOU, I LET YOU HAVE IT! *Bang Bang Jessie J suggested by I can't remember and can't be bothered checking.***

When I wake up—I didn't even know I slept—I make some coffee. Is Tris still alive? Of course she is, Tobias! Don't be ridiculous!

I turn around and see a note on the door. Oh _woopie_! I put down my coffee and walk toward it. I read it.

_Tobias—_

_Isn't it so great that I know your name now? It is actually a really interesting name. What does it mean? Who cares. I just want to fill you in on some things. Tris hasn't moved since that little phone call and now I have blood stains all over my floor. Do you know how to get it out because I don't know what to use for that? And people think beet root stains are bad. What do they know? Obviously they've never killed or tortured anyone before. Dumbass'. Anyway, I just wanted to show you this photo of your beautiful girlfriend, if you show it to anyone I will end her. Okay, bye!_

_—Peter_

I'm a little nervous to look at the picture. What if it's bad. Of course it's bad. But I need to see it. If it will help me find Tris. I take a peek at the picture and almost break down.

Its Tris. In a dark room, on the floor with a pool of blood around her. She's unconscious and has a bullet wound buried deep within her stomach. She has bags under her eyes from lac of sleep and her face is bruised and cut and bloody. Even her hair is soaked in blood. He once blonde hair now red.

She is wearing the same clothes as she was the night at the Ferris wheel. If I hadn't have made her go then she would be snuggling up next to me right now and not probably...dead.

I throw the image away, run to my bed and start crying. I need my Trissy back and I need her back now.

**So so sorry for the very short chapter. I'm tired, it's five in the morning. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

What** up bros! Its Anonymousfandude! So I'm finally updating! Holy shit! I don't know what's gonna happenremains s chapter so I'm ready to find out. Enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

I need to get her back. I have a plan. If my Trissy looks like...well that, then he won't be able to harm her anymore. But he can kill her. So I guess I'll just have to text people. And fast.

I start with Zeke.

Me- ZekeI hav a plan

Zeke- is it bout ur gf

Me- yea

Zeke- wat is it

Me- act casual and fund out where Peter lives. Wen u find out, text Uri and ill get him, mar, will and chris to go there

Zeke- k wat wil u b doin

Me-I'm gonna distract Peter so he doesn't watch u

Zeke- k wen I strt

Me- wen u text u

Zeke- k

Well that took forever. I text all the others and we all have an arranged plan. I'm gonna distract Peter and keep him from killing Tris, Zeke is gonna visit Max and find out where Peters apartment is, Uriah, Marlene, Will and Christina are gonna go to the apartment and once they're in I'm gonna catch up to them. Lynn is gonna make sure Peter doesn't know any of this and Shauna is helping me.

I text everyone saying to start. I just hope this works. I leave my apartment and walk down the hall, sad. I go to the cafeteria and Shauna runs up to me.

"Four! The rest of the gang are gone! We were talking about Tris and then we started getting chased! Ihis behind a bush but everyone else was kidnapped!"

I stand up hard and fast. Its all fake,I know but she is a damn good actress. "Where were you guys last?" I ask.

"By the train same place you and Tris were when she went missing."

"Shit, lets go."

We make it to the tracks. "Shauna,I gotta pee," I say.

"Fine.I'll keep the train from leaving."

"Just try not killyourself doing that," I say.

"No promises," she says.

Hopefully he'd rather watch someone get hit by a train than watch me pee, right? Now, Shauna should be standing on the train track with gum on her shoe so she can't move. But she actually can.

Zeketexts me the address. I get there before anyone else. Its now or never. I'm about to break through the door when I get a video message from an unknown number. I click on it.

Its Tris! She's conscious but in a lot of pain and very badly injured. She only half conscious and tied to that same chair. Peter is behind her, holding a syringe with a deep blue serum in it.

He injects her with it andshe's suddenly fully conscious but still in pain. Its Anti-sleep serum. Made to keep people from sleep. Shit!

Tris avoids eye contact at the camera under all costs. Why?

Peter looks at the camera. "Im not that stupid," he says and pulls out a knife.

He stabs her in the leg. She screams and he puts a gag in her mouth. He stabs her in the other leg and she tries to scream again bit instead, of course, gags instead.

He then grabs her arm and rolls up her right sleeve. He jabs the knife into it, time and time again. Blood flies everywhere and I can see bone but he doesnt stop. She has tears drenched all over her face as well as blood and a little bit of flesh. If its torture to watch then what will it be like to feel.

"Ill send you another video when I kill her," Peter says to the camera. "Tris. Look at the camera." She remains still. "I said look at the camera!" He jabs the knife into her leg again but doesn't move it. He just moves it around until she looks at the camera. And when she does pain streaks through me.

Her blue/gray eyesaren't full of life, joy and happiness as usual. Instead, they're full of pain and hatred. What do I do?

Ihave to do this. The video finishes and I touch a finger to Tris' cheek. I can almost feel her warmth.

"I love you, Tris,"I say. "And I'm so sorry."

I break down the door and run through the place. Nothing. But thenI see it. A few drops of blood leading to a little door in the floor that I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the blood.

I open it and enter. AllI see is a small hallway leading to two doors. I pick the door on my left. Its the room. It has the chair, the role, the bloodied knife, the blood stained all over the floor. But no Tris.

I leave and go into the other room. And there she is. On the floor, her arms tied together, as are her legs. She has duct tape over her mouth and is panicking.

"Tris!" Ishout and run toward her. "Come on!" She shakes her head and looks behind me. I feel a sharp pain in my back and a warm, goey, slimey liquid rolls down my back.

Iturn around in an instant and let my fist fly. Unfortunately, it flies straight into a knife. But I don't care. Anger rages through me and I punch him. Many times. I just punch and punch and punch. Then I grab his knife which is on the ground next to him.

I stab him in the chest. He screams. "Please..don't" I stab him again. "The pain...kill...me."

I smile. "No. Youdon't deserve to die. You deserve torture." I cut off a couple of his fingers and walk away. I walk toward Tris. I hug her. Even though it hurts us both neither of us can stop. Then we kiss and electricity blasts through me.

"Tris," I say. "I love you."

"I...love...you...too..." Then she passes out. I cut the rope of her and carry her to the infirmary. I leave Peter behind.

I watch athey take her to another room and ten doctors follow her. Another doctor walks up to me.

"You need to come with me," she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you were stabbed too. You need medical help."

"Fine," I say and follow her.

**Everythinga fine again! Well, almost. But I was thinking. What if, at the end of Allegent it says "Then I wake up"? Its all like. Oh. So you're just a normal person then? Okay. Well, I'm gonna take down all my posters then. SCREW DIVERGENT! Well, that's what I'd do. What would you do? That's the QOTC for this chapter. Anyway, please follow, favorite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
